Be brave little one
by Jaynii
Summary: One shot of Teddy Lupin. Teddy is being teased, he has no friends, he feels different, he feels so alone. Will someone come and banish his loneliness.


Teddy was different from the other children, he always had been. The school children had always teased him; they'd laugh at him and call him names. They'd make him angry so that his hair would change colour. They'd laugh at his little bubble gum pink stripe of hair saying that it was girly and they'd call him a chicken. Teddy didn't have very many friends; he spent most of his time sat alone in the corner of the classroom reading a book his grandmother had given him called the tales of Beedle the Bard. But the thing that the children teased Teddy most about was that he didn't have any parents. Teddy never knew his parents; they died when he was very young and had very few pictures of them. His mother was a metamorphmagus, and had bubble gum pink hair, she was apparently very clumsy as well. His father had been a professor at a school, and was also a werewolf. Teddy had always thought that his Dad being a werewolf was very cool. His grandmother told him that they had died during a great war and that they gave their lives so he could have a greater future. Teddy missed his parents, he loved his grandmother but not many of the other kids lived with their grandparents. He envied them so much, he didn't think it was fair that some even had four parents and he had none. Teddy was 8 years old and felt more alone than ever.

"Teddy honey, Uncle Harry is here to see you." His grandmother called from downstairs. Whenever Uncle Harry came over that's when he knew his grandmother was worried about him. Harry was his godfather and had children close to Teddy's age. He liked going over to their house, he felt more accepted their like he was one of them. Teddy wondered down stairs and found his grandmother and Uncle Harry sat in the living room.

"Hello Teddy how are you?" Uncle Harry asked giving him a hug.

"I'm ok thank you Uncle, and you?"

"Very well thank you." He replied and they both sat down.

"I'm going to make some tea." Teddy's grandmother announced leaving them room.

"How's school Teddy?"

"It's ok, I guess."

"Your grandmother tells me you've been a little down recently."

"Yes, I guess I have."

"What's bothering you Teddy?"

"Uncle Harry, my grandmother told me you didn't know your parents. How did you cope?"

"Teddy." He said putting his hand on his "I know how you feel. It's not nice not knowing you parents, the children at school teased me too. Teddy, I knew your parents, and you are loved very very much, not just by them, but by your grandmother, me Aunty Ginny and so many more who you haven't even met yet but who knew your parents. They were amazing people your mum and dad, they would be so proud of you, your mother cared for you so much Teddy so did your father. They made so many sacrifices for you. My godfather once told me that the ones that love us never really leave us. You can always find them… in here." He said and touched his heart. Teddy copied his action and touched his heart too.

"So my mummy and daddy will always be here."

"Forever and ever Teddy." He smiled. Teddy felt happier but no amount of words could cure his longing for his parents. Uncle Harry and Teddy's grandmother spent the next half an hour chatting and catching up but soon Uncle Harry had to go.

"Thank you for your hospitality and tea, Andromeda." He said giving her a hug.

"You're welcome anytime Harry."

Harry kneeled down to Teddy's height.

"Teddy I'm going to let you borrow something very special to Me." he said his hand emerging from his pocket with a shiny golden ball.

"What it is?" Teddy asked taking the strange object.

"It's called the Golden Snitch, you'll learn more about it when you are older."

"What does it do?" but as soon as he said it the snitch's wings expanded and it began to hover above his hand. Teddy laughed which made Harry smile.

"Thank you Uncle Harry! I'll give it back to you soon."

"Good boy Teddy, you enjoy it." He said and then he was gone.

* * *

Teddy was curled up in bed, watching the snitch fly around his room. He held out his hand and it flew down and hovered above his hand. He took the little ball and began looking at it intricate detail. There were words engraved around the edge of it.

"I open at the close" Teddy read. He was slightly confused by this but started looking for an opening.

Teddy after about five minutes found the opening. He beamed at his success. The golden ball opened and revealed a small square black stone. He held the stone in his hand and started rolling it around in his palm. The room turned cold and an eerie smoke began to spread across the room. Teddy pulled the duvet up around his head so only his eyes were peeking out. Two figure began to form from the smoke.

A male figure formed, he was pale with dark brown hair with light brown flicks. He had faint scars across his face and had a neatly trimmed moustache. He looked young and Teddy thought he looked less shabby but he couldn't place why. The other figure was a woman, she had bubble gum pink hair and a pale heart shaped face. She looked young, pretty and full of life. Her eyes were dark and twinkling, ad she had a smile on her face.

"Hello Teddy." She said smiling at him.

"Mum? Dad?" He asked.

"Yes son it's us." Remus replied smiling. Teddy jumped from his bed and ran into his parents arms. Dora began to cry.

"Mummy what's wrong?" Teddy asked his doe eyes looking up at nothing.

"Nothing honey, I'm just so happy to see you."

"We're so proud of you son. You must have so many questions." Remus said ruffling his son's hair.

"How are you here?"

"What you are holding Teddy is a resurrection stone. It brings back the loved ones we have lost for as long as you hold the stone. We've always been here Teddy you have just never seen us before." Remus explained.

"How did you die? Grandma said you died in a war."

"Yes Teddy." Dora began "We did but let's not dwell on the past sweetie."

"We have something to tell you." Remus said.

"Teddy, your father and I are we're different from everyone else, just like you, Uncle Harry and grandma." Dora explained.

"You're a wizard Teddy."

"So I can do magic!"

They laughed "Yes Teddy you can." Remus replied smiling at his son.

"That's great! I knew I was different!" Teddy said overcome with joy.

"You're special Teddy you always will be." Dora said hugging her son tight. "How about we sing you to sleep sweetie."

"No!"

"No? Why not Teddy?" Remus asked confused by his sons reaction.

"Because if I fall asleep you'll go again and I'll never see you." He sobbed, tears gliding down his innocent cheeks.

"No, sweetie we won't go we promise. So long as you have the stone you can see us when ever you like. Just don't tell your friends about us, we'll be your little secret." She smiled tapping her finger on her son's button nose. He giggled and jumped into bed pulling the covers up around him. Remus took Dora's hand and they walked over to the bed. Remus sat on the end and Dora laid next to Teddy putting her arm around him. He snuggled into her, and Dora began to sing.

_Be brave little one  
Make a wish for each sad little tear  
Hold your head up  
Though no one is near  
Someone's waiting for you  
Don't cry little one  
There'll be a smile where a frown used to be  
You'll be part of the love that you see  
Someone's waiting for you  
Always keep a little prayer in your pocket  
And you're sure to see the light  
Soon there'll be joy and happiness  
And your little world will be bright  
Have faith little one  
Till your hopes and your wishes come true  
You must try to be brave little one  
Someone's waiting to love you_

"Goodnight Teddy, sleep tight."

Dora kissed him on the head and Teddy fell softly to sleep with his parents and the love that he had always wanted. That he had finally found.

* * *

Author's notes: Thank you for reading everyone. This is the song that inspired me to write this piece, someone's waiting for you (in the film the rescuers) type it into youtube its an amazing you enjoyed.


End file.
